


An End to a Beginning

by fondofit



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Mobsterswitch, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scofflaw introspects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An End to a Beginning

You are this story's anti-hero. This City's laws are a thing made to be broken and you are just the man to do it. You hold more power in your hands than someone of your ilk should have. You're a firecracker, a ticking time bomb, scum of the earth, and a menace to society and you revel in the feeling it gives you.

Your name is Peccant Scofflaw and you are a member of the the infamous Twilight Scoundrels.

Accidents happen. It was an accident, as much as you care to admit, that the Twilight Scoundrels had made it to the position that they were in so quickly. "The bigger they are the harder they fall," is a phrase that has gone through your head more than once. You don't let it go to your head, Innovator and Delinquent could take care of themselves, all of that control and no one to bring you down… 

You aren't fooling yourself. You know you could be brought down at any moment. Any slight on you and your teams' part and the team called the Meddlesome Company will be there to watch the Scoundrels go down. You can't help it. As much as your whole being loathes them as a group, a certain singular person makes you play that fine line like a Stradivarius. Your knives have tightened the strings to their limit and your flagrant use of shadow magic has tarnished the stain on the instrument to something beyond recognition. This balance will break soon enough and you're just waiting for when it will happen.

Snooping Scout is your main point of interest within the Company. Scout, you sometimes feel, is your "man on the inside." It's far from the truth, but being involved with Scout allows things to happen or not happen depending on the situation. It is in part why Scout only has one functioning eye and an organic arm. Despite all the issues surrounding dismemberment (Scout or otherwise), Scout keeps coming back to you. You _let_ Scout come back. 

This fawning of attention is in part why Heinous Doxy had come to your office last Friday. You hadn't seen the dame for weeks, so when she walked through your door, dressed to the nines, gams a-glow, you knew she was there on business. She kept her purse in front of her person, a challenge that if you were to give her any trouble she'd give as good as you gave. 

"You need to stop."

You are not familiar with demands made of you. No one has dared try. You have to admit that Doxy has balls. You recline in your chair, feet coming up to rest on the desktop as wave for her to go on. Her eyes narrow, she does not take your nonchalance with good humor, but she does continue.

"Your ties with the Company. It needs to stop. I'm not trying to get in the way, but-"

You cut her off, "You're hardly one to talk. There's been talk about you and Heavy Brawler on one occasion and then there's the _thing_ you have with Snow-"

Doxy slams her purse on the desk. You could hear the glass of what was once a compact mirror shatter within its confines. You'd know she'd be pissed. You also know she's being hypocritical and you're not afraid to call her on it.

" _THAT_ ," She's grinding her teeth, trying to keep calm. "Is not what I'm getting at. What I do isn't going to get myself killed. Not yet, at least. After that stunt with Deadeye, Scout's not gonna look after you like he has. You know this."

"That all you got, doll?" You grin as her frown deepens. 

"Fine. Get stabbed. I _hope_ you and your smarmy 'holier than thou' ass gets stabbed." 

Doxy picks up her purse and makes to leave. You let her. She pauses in the doorway and turns back.

"One day that 'I can get anyone and anything I want' attitude will get you killed. And I'll stand on your grave and laugh, you bastard."

You spend the next few nights thinking over the whole confrontation. You don't contact Scout or the others on your team. During this time, you might've added a few crimes to your name, but you'll be damned if you can remember them. The thick haze of intoxication was heavy on your mind that the only way you were able to snap out of it was when Delinquent and Innovator cornered you in your apartment. 

You were covered in blood that was definitely not your own; some of it probably gib and brain matter now melding to your clothes. Innovator ogled you in that damning way he always does as Delinquent walked right up and threw a fist in your face. You fell back, only to force your body to right itself and bodily swing a fist in his direction. Innovator steps back, trying to stay out of your messy fist fight. The whole situation was laughable, but you were too liquored up to care and Delinquent was too angry to give a rat's ass. Eventually, your body became too tired to put up with the physical abuse, so you turned to the shadow magic. That's when Innovator stepped in.

"That's _enough_."

His voice was quiet , yet fierce. Delinquent kept his eyes on you, hands up, ready to retaliate just in case you didn't stop. You do. However, you fall back in a heap on the floor, looking up at Innovator's tired, angry gaze. His face begins to fade to a blur as you hear him direct Delinquent to get you off of the floor.

You wake up about two days later. Innovator is sitting in a chair, asleep, on one side of the room while Delinquent's girth is leaning against the foot of your bed. You smile, not quite sure why, but for once you feel like the anti-hero's hero. You decide to call on Scout later. Right now you relish in the fact that for once the Twilight Scoundrels are all safe from the world in one room.

**Author's Note:**

> My first mobsterswitch fic that I did a while back. I really like how it turned out, so I thought I'd post it here.


End file.
